pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LG1
Sinopsis El mundo pokemon, un lugar inimaginable, hogar de las famosas criaturas pokemon, pequeños mounstros con poderes inimaginables, desde una simple tacleada hasta lanzar meteoros desde el cielo, que se usan en competiciones llamadas batallas, aunque tambien en muchas otras cosas mas. Pero el de las batallas, mejor conocido como el camino que sigue un entrenador pokemon hasta ser un maestro pokemon es el destino que eligio Jaimito, un joven que cruzo muchas regiones hasta llegar a su sueño. Pasando desde Cartoon, una region con diversos pokemon, Acort, un lugar de grandes desafios, Jet, tierra donde la gente mas extraña abunda, Region de los Reyes, donde lo dificil adquiere una nueva dimension y Region Legendaria, una region lejana con trampas por doquier en la cual Jaimito pudo convertirse finalmente en el campeon, por lo que esta muy cerca de finalmente cumplir su sueño, y lo hara en pocos dias, cuando empieze el gran Torneo Mundial de Campeones, precedido por campeones de todo el mundo que se retaran en batallas para poder encotrarse y batalar cara a cara con el Mejor Maestro Pokemon del Mundo:Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y su compañero Pikachu. Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngTorneo mundial de campeones, voy en camino... Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngEs verdad, ya vamos a llegar, creo que se ve en el horizonte Archivo:Henry_MM.pngEsa no es, es muy pequeña! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngSeguro?mira otra vez! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngLeprel, a toda velocidad! Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel!!! El grupo se acerco a esa isla, y cada vez se veia mas clara Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngSi es! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngGuau, se ve muy majestuosa Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel... Todos se quedaron contemplando la isla, pero de repente Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel!!!! Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.png¿Que pasa? Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngCaimos en un remolino Archivo:Henry_MM.pngAuxlio!!! Voy a morir!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel!!! Leprel trato de resistir el remolino, y uso rayo hielo para ir congelandolo poco a poco Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel!!!!!! Despues uso acua cola para controlarlo mejor y finalmente se libero Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngQue bueno Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngMira Jaimito, casi se te vuelva esto Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.pngNo se dice se vuela, se dice se lo lleva el viento porque las chaquetas no saben volar...o si lo hacen? Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngImbecil...yo digo las cosas como me de la gana! Sun...o mejor Rockpace, ve! Archivo:Caar_de_Rockpace.pngRock... Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.pngEsto se siente muy extraño, oh! :S ... A Slowking se le pusieron los ojos verdes y se desmayo Archivo:Caar_de_Rockpace.pngRock... Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngEsto me gusta mas :D Gracias Rockpace Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngEs mi chaqueta de campeon! Hace mucho tiempo no la usaba! Archivo:Jaimito_con_chaqueta_estilo_MM.pngMe veo mejor asi :D Archivo:Cara_de_Leprel.pngLeprel!!!!!! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngAhora si! Depositen anclas proque hemos llegado Archivo:Jaimito_con_chaqueta_estilo_MM.pngMi primer paso hacia el futuro... Jaimito avanzo y dio el primer paso sobre Isla Olimpica, y le siguieron los demas Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngEsta isla es fantastica, aunque de momento solo podemos ver las montañas Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngAvanzemos chicos! El grupo avanzo y vio que en la cima de la montaña habia una gran ciudad con varios centros comerciales y un gigantesco estadio en el interior. En la esquina de la ciudad habia una gigantesca estatua de un pokemon misterioso que podia verse desde una gran altitud Archivo:Henry_MM.pngEsto esta fenomenal! Archivo:Jaimito_con_chaqueta_estilo_MM.pngPero...no hay casi nadie...Todo esta vacio! Archivo:Pokéfan (H) estilo MM.pngQue bueno que han venido Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngMagdalena! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngSeguro ella tambien organiza el torneo mundial de campeones, pues organizaba todos los eventos en Region Legendaria Archivo:Pokéfan (H) estilo MM.pngLa verdad solo vine a mirarlo para buscar ideas que copiar digo reutilizar en mis eventos Archivo:Henry_MM.pngY sabe porque no hay nadie Archivo:Pokéfan (H) estilo MM.pngHay gigantescos peligros que la gente debe tomar antes de llegar...Tardan unas horas en superarlos todos. Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngEso explica todo Archivo:Jaimito_con_chaqueta_estilo_MM.pngY Ash? Es imposible que el no haya llegado! Venia en un avion privado. Archivo:Pokéfan (H) estilo MM.pngLa verdad no se... Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngBueno, entremos al centro comercial! No creen que llevamos mucho tiempo con esta ropa? Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngDe hecho tu vas menos con esa que nosotros Sirena, Henry y Anelisse entraron al centro comercial Archivo:Jaimito_con_chaqueta_estilo_MM.pngYo tambien quiero entrar! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngPero si ya cambiaste con esa chaqueta Archivo:Jaimito_con_chaqueta_estilo_MM.pngQue importa! todos entraron al centro comercial Archivo:Sirena_LG_estilo_MM.pngUn completo cambio de estilo, ahora yo, Sirena parezco una Sirena! Archivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngYo opte por algo mas simple Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngSiempre me gusto el verde Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngY a mi el amarillo Archivo:Sirena_LG_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngEn serio? Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngNo lo se, el punto es que me gusto este traje Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngMiren estos zapatos tan hermosos! Y esta blusa :DDDDDDD lo quiero todo, oh! Guantes! Nueva coleccion Zoey Zoe! Carguelo a mi cuenta Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngHermana? Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngJaimito? Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue bueno que ya hayas llegado Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngLo mismo n.n Cuando es que empieza el coso este? Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngEl campeonato? Supongo que en...Oh! Cuantos dias quedan? Archivo:Pokéguarda_Hombre_NB_Estilo_MM.pngQuedan 2 dias Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngDos dias! En serio? Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue rapido pasa el tiempo, casi ayer gane el gran festival...Henry!!! Archivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngKa! amor mio! Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue gusto verte ♥ Archivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngIgualmente ♥ Sabes quien mas ha llegado? Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngPues en el camino vi a Todd y a Bianca, pero no se si habran llegado aun Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngKa!!! :D Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngAnelisse! hola :3 y hola Sirena n.n Oi que ahora quieres ser maestra tipo agua Archivo:Sirena_LG_estilo_MM.pngClaro! Menos competencia para ti, aunque usare tacticas de concurso con mis pokemon Todos salieron... Archivo:Iris_MM.pngHola chicos! Archivo:Cilan_MM.pngComo les va? Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngHola chicos!!!! :) Archivo:Sirena_LG_estilo_MM.pngCilan e Iris! Hola! Archivo:Iris_MM.pngGuau! Como has crecido! Archivo:Sirena_LG_estilo_MM.pngSolo fue un simple cambio de cabello Archivo:Cilan_MM.pngNo fue facil llegar aca...Habia muchas tormentas y cosas Archivo:Iris_MM.pngPero mi Dragonite puede con todo! Hasta rescatamos a esta pobre gente Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Bianca_LG_estilo_MM.pngX_X Archivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue les paso? Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngIbamos surfeando en mi Kangaskhan, pero un remolino nos lanzo al fondo del mar Archivo:Bianca_LG_estilo_MM.pngLuego un geiser submarino nos lanzo al aire, donde nos cayo un rayo Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngCaimos en una cueva, donde una avalancha de rocas nos saco de alli. Archivo:Bianca_LG_estilo_MM.pngNo teniamos mas opcion que tirarnos de un precipicio y lo hicimos Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngPero caimos en un Dragonite que nos destrozo al vernos Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngTodd! Bianca! Que gusto verlos! Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngBueno...hola a todos! Les tomare las mejores fotos para el torneo mundial Archivo:Bianca_LG_estilo_MM.pngY yo hare asombrosas pinturas n.n Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngHan visto a Dawn? Archivo:Bianca_LG_estilo_MM.pngLa verdad no Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngYo vi su tumba, la estaban enterrando Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue? Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngEra broma...¿Una foto? *clic* Todos se fueron caminando a explorar un poco, hasta que... Archivo:Presentador_concursos_estilo_MM.pngJaimito! Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngDamian! Archivo:Presentador_concursos_estilo_MM.pngEste es el numero de las habitaciones de ustedes cuatro, el numero del edificio, y las....cuantos amigos tienes? Archivo:Todd_LG_estilo_MM.pngTranquilo, tenemos invitacion especial, yo soy el fotografo especial, Bianca la pintora especial para la tienda de recuerdos, Archivo:Cilan_MM.pngyo soy el conocedor oficial del evento e Iris es lider de gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngy yo soy la mejor coordinadora del mundo Archivo:Presentador_concursos_estilo_MM.pngLo que sea... todos se fueron al hotel Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.png513, 514, 515 ...Ah! Aqui esta! Jaimito abrio la puerta y... Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue? No veo nada Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngHola!!!!! Archivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngAHHHHHH!!! Casi me matas del susto! Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngHola Dawn!!!!!!! :D It is nice to see you Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngDawn!!! Como estas? ♥ Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngMuy bien n.n ♥ Dawn oprimio un boton y... salieron un monton de globos y habia un gran pastel con un regalo en el centro Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue pasa? Es mi cumpleaños? Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngEs el mio :3 consienteme y dame comida! Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngNo tontin, has llegado muy lejos, y no lo hemos celebrado de la mejor manera, fiesta fiesta! Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngTodos me ignoran... Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngGracias amor!!!!, y este regalo? Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngEs una sorpresa, y hablando de sorpresas, aqui hay una sorpresa para todos Archivo:Cara_de_Ka_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue sorpresa!¿Que sorpresa nos traera la sorpresa? Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngSorpresa!!!! Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngO sea una monja presa xD Entienden? Sor...presa...Bueno...que es? Todos recibieron unas capsulas que se abrieron al instante Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngSon unos relojes PC. Sirven para que puedan sacar los pokemon que tienen guardados de anteriores regionesal instante y cambiarlos sin necesidad de ir a un centro pokemon Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.png¿Sabias que los centros pokemon son gratis? Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngBuena razon para estrenarlo...Ve, Slugma Archivo:Cara_de_Slugma.pngSlugma Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.pngME QUEEEEMOOOOOOOO Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngGenial! Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue Slowking se queme? Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngNo! El dispositivo! Archivo:Dawn_LG_estilo_MM.pngEl regalo despues...Ahora a festejar! Todos se pusieron a bailar y a hablar Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngQue nervios...Un monton de campeones vienen a participar en este torneo...Habra varios elite 4, campeones y tal vez rivales mios del pasado... Y si pierdo que? Ire a otra region? Podria ir a Medisean...Con Henry y Anelisse y encontrar una nueva chica, o a otra region? He oido del continente Ijafja...Podria durar ahi algunos años...Pero no! Esta vez es diferente! Voy a ganar ese torneo! Mi sueño acaba aqui! Archivo:Ash_RL_MM.pngArchivo:Misty_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Brock_HGSS_MM.pngHola chicos! Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngAsh, Misty, Brock!!!! Como estan? Archivo:Henry_LG_estilo_MM.pngAnelisse ha estado atenta con todos ultimamente... Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngSolo soy amable :D Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.pngConmigo no Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngHola...donde estaban? Archivo:Brock_HGSS_MM.pngEstabamos durmiendo, no hay mucho que hacer en esta isla Archivo:Misty_estilo_MM.pngEl vuelo en avion se demora solo 3 horas Archivo:Ash_RL_MM.pngPara cuando ustedes vencieron a Astrid y a P nosotros ya habiamos explorado esta isla unas 3 veces Archivo:Sirena_LG_estilo_MM.pngY como supieron eso? Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngEn mi defensa, no fui yo Archivo:Bianca_LG_estilo_MM.pngNadie te esta acusando Archivo:Anelisse_LG_estilo_MM.pngEsta bien fui yo!!!!! Solo es que me gusta el dulce sabor del chisme, ademas nada se me escapa y de quien no hable yo es porque no es nadie! no existe! Archivo:Ash_RL_MM.pngSiempre es bueno descansar, mañana sera un gran dia pues tendre que hacer un discurso de la inauguracion del torneo mundial de campeones Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngSi? Y ya conoces a los participantes? Archivo:Ash_RL_MM.pngClaro que si, no la tienes facil. Algunos los conoces, otros no. Han ganado importantes trofeos y tienen igual o mas regiones recorridas que tu. Me recuerdan a mi torneo de campeones...Estaran llegando en estas horas, esta isla esta rodeada de peligros por su ubicacion en el centro del mundo. Archivo:Jaimito_LG_estilo_MM.pngEntonces, que la etapa definitiva de mi vida, comienze! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPika Y asi, un nuevo camino ha empezado, con nueva temporada, nueva ropa y nuevo opening. Pero el torneo mas importante del mundo esta por comenzar...ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Hechos importantes *Jaimito, Sirena, Henry y Anelisse llegan a Isla Olimpica *Jaimito, Sirena, Henry y Anelisse cambian de ropa se encuentran con Ka, Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Todd, Dawn, Ash, Misty y Brock. Ka, Bianca, Todd y Dawn muestran que tambien cambiaron sus atuendos. *Dawn les regala a todos unos reloj PC, con el que tiene acceso instantaneo a los pokemon que tienen guardados con profesores, mamas y demas. *Se revela que el torneo mundial de campeones empieza en dos dias, y que Ash prescindira la inauguracion al dia siguiente. En el proximo episodio... rightEn el proximo episodio, Jaimito se encuentra con la gente con la que competira en el torneo de campeones, y le entra algo de miedo...Pero aun lo amo ♥ Tendra que estar preparado, pues las hras que quedan para la primera ronda son contadas! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Pokemon LG El Limite Generacional''' ¡La inauguracion de los campeones!''' Categoría:Episodios NG